


Allure of Innocence

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being someone's first tends to be <i>really awkward</i> in practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> From IJ's Porn Battle, "Hikaru/Akira, inexperience."

Their first kiss was a disaster. Touya had never kissed anyone because he was a go-obsessed freak, and Hikaru hadn't kissed anyone since he was in elementary school and Akari had that thing where they were gonna get married, and all the teachers thought it was cute, and Hikaru spent that year red from yelling _no they weren't_. And after that...well, by now he's kinda a go-obsessed freak, too. What's the point in kissing random girls when he could be playing Touya?

Unfortunately this meant that when Touya picked a new way to shut him up after a game in Hikaru's room turned into another argument, neither of them knew what they were doing. Touya bit Hikaru's lip, and Hikaru licked Touya's nose, which was only cute until you accidentally did it.

Their second kiss, the next day, was better. No biting. So was the third.

By the fifth time they got distracted after a private game by making out, Hikaru felt like they were getting the hang of it, and like maybe they could start taking clothes off. It was distracting trying to kiss and unbutton Touya's shirt at the same time, but nothing he couldn't handle. Then he began to unbuckle Touya's belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Um," Hikaru said, and then, "Your belt?"

Touya sat back, eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm going to lie back and let you--"

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Which was only sort of true. Touya in his fantasies was a lot more cooperative. "Just...touch. We can touch each other, right?"

Touya frowned for a second. Then he abruptly pushed Hikaru down and started undoing _his_ belt. It kind of tickled, but felt good too. Not good enough that Hikaru was going to just lie back himself, though. He tackled Touya's slacks, and got them undone and yanked down around Touya's thighs at the same time Touya got his jeans down. Then Touya slid his hand into Hikaru's boxers, and Hikaru forgot about competing.

He paid Touya back, after he'd remembered how to breathe again. Touya looked way too smug. What worked on him should work on Touya, right? He must've been mostly right, because Touya actually moaned as he came, all over Hikaru's hand. Kind of a mess, but at least it wasn't another disaster.

They'd learn, Hikaru decided. It was like Go -- even Touya wasn't born knowing all the joseki.

Of course, when Hikaru started, he had Sai to direct him. For a second, he imagined Sai's reaction to sex -- _"Hikaru! Careful of the goban!"_ \-- and laughed.

Touya straightened up from where he'd been slumped against Hikaru. "Shindou?"

"Never mind," Hikaru said, and kissed him.

-end-


End file.
